gus's first
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: this is sexy all over it and a gus/justin deal with it


Gus's first

Summary: It will be Gus's first and his boyfriend is gonna take it How can you not know who the boyfriend is. BoyXBoy.

This is a fucking dedicated gus writer. I was sitting on my bed, thinking about World Domination when I had the urge to write a fanfic about some sweet gay gus. We all knew it was going to happen eventually.

Ps i don't get to see anymore reviews on my stories I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU PEOPLE THINK YOU SAY I STEAL STORIES LOL KISS MY ASS YOU PUNKS I WILL MAKE MORE AND MORE STORIES AND YOU CAN'T DO A DAMN THING ABOUT IT FOR PEOPLE WHO LIKE TO READ AND REVIEW COME ON IN

Justin directed the hesitant 17 to his room, whispering sweet things in his ear. He gently rubbed the small of his back, itching to jump the smaller boy but worried he would scare him off. As he slowly opened the door to his bedroom, he was happy that his maid had obeyed his wishes. The room was softly lit in half darkness, candles providing the only light. They were everywhere, on tables and chairs; everywhere but the bed which was littered with rose petals. As he led the virgin over, he asked only ask one question,

"Justin ..you did all this .just for me?" he whispered, looking up at his lover with wide eyes,

"Of course, my sweet, all this and more because i love you,"

Before gus could say anything, he was spun around and a kiss pressed to his lips. He could feel justin's tongue pressing for entrance, but was too shy to let him in. The blonde was not so patient. Drawing gus into his embrace, he lightly squeezed his ass. One tiny gasp later, he was in. gus had never had another person's tongue in his mouth, it felt kinda slimy. justin's tongue explored gus's mouth, licking his way around, tasting every part. As he broke for air, he gazed down to his partner's face, his eye's starting to glaze over.

A small trail of drool completed the dazed look, making him chuckle as he swept his boyfriend into his arms. Carrying him over to the bed, he deposited him in the middle, pulling his shirt over his head. As gus watched him, he hurriedly tried to remove his own shirt, fumbling with the buttons, getting justin to chuckle again.

He crawled across the bed, evident on helping gus undress, when he was stopped by the gus's hand, the other still struggling with the buttons.

"N-No, I can undress my self " he said, his cheeks turning a light pink colour.

"Ok," responded justin, sitting back and watching.

Gus blushed, he hadn't expected that. He thought justin was definitely going to do something. He shook of the thought and proceeded to remove the damn shirt. When he started fumbling with his pants, justin couldn't help himself and jumped on him, securing both of gus's hands above his head. He kissed gus forcefully and, without breaking the kiss, his hands travelled down to gus's hard but sweet nipples, pinching and flicking them until he gasped. He gave gus's bruised lips one last caress, then started kissing a trail down to his neck. at a particular spot on his shoulder, he gave extra attention, sucking the place until there was sure to be a hickey for at least a few days. Licking at trail down to his nipple, the blonde lightly took the bud into his mouth, making gus shiver in the pleasure.

As his mouth abused the nub, his hand trailed down to the gus's cock, the other probing his tight ass . When justin started to stroking his cock, gus gasped his hips bucking into the hand. The smaller man's eyes widened when he felt him slip a finger inside of him, it felt kind of uncomfortable. He felt another finger enter and he squirmed a little, until justin started moving them. He gasped as he felt the intruding digits brush against something that made his vision go white.

"Ah-aah J-JUSTIN! D-Do that ..a-again-aah!" he panted.

"You mean, this?" he shoved his fingers farther up against his prostate.

"Nnyeh-aah .ye-yes I LOVE IT!" he squealed as his digits touched it again.

Justin grinned as he pushed a third finger in. He scissored them, being careful to brush gus's prostate every time. He knew his sweet virgin wouldn't be able to hold out for long and he was right.

Arching his back as he climaxed, gus came all over the bed screaming justin's name,

"JUSTINNNNNNN!"

Panting slightly after his peak, gus felt kinda unhappy when the fingers were removed from his ass. As justin settled between gus's legs, he leaned over and hesitantly kissed both of gus's cheeks. Joey blushed, not knowing it was only a momentary distraction, until the blonde pushed his throbbing cock in his ass.

Gus's scream was quickly silenced by a kiss, his mouth sealed to justin's. As the blonde kissed away his tears, he whimpered,

"I-It hurts justin ."

"Shhh," he whispered, "It's ok, just relax " blue eye's locked with his as he tried to restrain himself from pounding his love into the sheets immediately and filling up his sweet ass with his cum. When he finally relaxed and wiggled his hips a little, justin sighed, a virgin was hard work. Not that he was complaining. He found a certain glee in being gus's first. Easing out slowly, until only the head was inside, he rammed back in, silencing more screams with another kiss. When he felt gus struggling to take a breath, he broke the kiss to find him not screaming anymore. Moving ever so slightly, he felt his partner quiver underneath. He started to slowly make love to him, going fast and faster. He looked over his partner, gus was panting, his toes curling in pleasure as he got hard again. justin grabbed the half-hard cock and started to stoke it again, as the blonde groaned, his hips moving in tandem with the blonde's thrusts. Feeling himself sliding over the edge again, he gripped the soiled bed sheets, his nails digging into them,

"I'm-I'm gonna cum JUSTIN! I'm, I'm gonna!: he panted, his chest heaving

"M-Me too ." Replied justin gruffly, pale skin sweating with the effort, "cum with me "

"Yes" he replied, bringing one hand up to cup his boyfriend's cheek.

"Aaaaahhhhhh!" he screamed, as he came again, on both of their chests.

"GUS," justin came in gus's hole, filling him up with his seed. After his own climax, he slowly pulled his soft cock from gus's ass, falling on the bed next to his exhausted lover.

Gathering him into his arms, he brushed some loose hair out of the way and gently placed a kiss on his forehead. Gus snuggled into the embrace, enjoying the feeling of contentment and safety he felt only in justin's arms

and fell into a sweet dream. 


End file.
